User talk:ToontasticToon212
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Toontown Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! Sure! Id love to help! What should i do to help? Man for the job 07:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You do alot to help like, make your own fanfictions, shorts, and more! If your writing a fanfiction and you need help on ideas just ask me. You can also make fan-made cogs on here, I'll go ahead and make you and admin already, Thanks, Hope to see you again! ToontasticToon212 12:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise i will try hard! Man for the job 16:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) your welcome. Thanks! ToontasticToon212 22:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! I'm Sonic767 and I saw your message. I'll help you with this wiki. I think its a great idea! Man for the job would also be a big help as well. Sonic767 22:50, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I cant....... I need to have special rights to do that. Flippers,( on the toontown wiki) said i need to be on the wiki for a year. Sorry........... Did you ask wikia for your pass? Man for the job 08:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) But can you give me admin rights, bureaucrat rights and rollback rights on this wiki? I made new account on the wiki as I already said, as well on the toontown wiki. --ToontasticToon212 13:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No No i cant. I need to be on THIS wiki too. If you gave me special rights then i could have..... Man for the job 16:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No, I did give you rights as an admin. to make me an admin go to toontownfanona.wikia.com/Special:User Rights then type my username then make me have all the rights. ToontasticToon212 16:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, you may know me from the toontown wiki!I'm JellyrollZillerwig, and I gotta say, your fanfictions are BRILLIANT! User: JellyrollZillerwig Thanks! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 03:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I've made a few fanfics, but some of them are part made with Bonkers. The one i made by myself is Super Long lol! Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 10:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) You know... I noticed your working on a fan fiction called: THE END OF TOONTOWN. Looks exciting however, I read some of it and it looks like it is based on a you tube video called the end of toontown. I just wanted to let you know. Good Luck With It! Sonic767 01:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I use your toon's name in my New Fanfic please? Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 20:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for asking! --ToontasticToon212 22:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Decision Hey, you may have heard that I have launched "the fanfiction of the week". Since we are both admins, we need to decide who gets the award. I have created a template to notify the winner if they win. We just post in their talk page. Ill do this week, is that ok? Ill decide later. Man for the job 11:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) wait, you haven't made me gave me all the rights yet, have you got the reply from wikia? --ToontasticToon212 14:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, done. Now is that ok with you. Man for the job 14:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine, I need to do more on the main page now! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Since were both admins, do you have any ideas to make our wiki better. Like more features and stuff. I mean we only have stuff like fanfictions, profiles, and made up Cogs. Do you think we should have any thing else? Man for the job 16:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ill introduce them after xmas. Any other ideas? well, we could like have a project page where all the ideas for fanfictions go and think of names for them maybe? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey so can we write stories and made up ones about our clan here or something? Lion_blaze 17:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) no, we do not write about clans on here, But, you can make your own fan-made cogs, fanfiction, and more! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) But you can make a story which features a clan right? Man for the job 17:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) yes --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi ToontasticToon212! I just came to let you know of my progress! These are my fanfictions and pages. Life of the CEO Life of a Toon CEO the improper Cog ( unfinished ) Hope you think there okay! Sonic767 01:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Badges. Do you want me to ask wikia to put them on the wiki yet? Man for the job 13:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok done! I custromized some for you. By the way, Do you think Jelly should be an admin? A copy. I googled Toontown Fanon wiki, and somebody made a horrible copy of your wiki. It only has 3 pages on it though. I think your idea was kind of ripped off. Sonic767 23:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Do you think Jellyroll should be an admin? Man for the job 09:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) And, are you doing Fanfiction of the Week? If you decide ill post it for you. Hey Hey! If your on now, wanna meet up? Im wandering about toon valley, I would love to meet Yippie! Buzz Nice you made a page about the famous Buzz! I want to try and meet up with people from the wikis, so if ur on now im about to go to Toon Valley! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 17:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Theres no need to ask me because your my friend, course you can! Man for the job 17:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) pls Can you come on tt please? JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 10:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Why were you closing the wiki? We havent had spammers for a while. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 14:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I thought you were my friend, you removed my rights. I cant believe this! Im not going on this wiki no more. Jelly rules so talk to him. 18:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) A question I wrote a really long Toontown Fanfic (almost 100,000 words) and I wanted to post a copy of it here on this wiki. But I was just wondering if it would be ok for me to add it to several pages (like one page per chapter) and then have my own category. It's too long to fit on one page, I tried it. Theevina 17:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) toonnaped! hey! i saw your fanfaction,toonnaped and i looked over and corrected 2 errors! is that ok? Mousei11 18:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) hi! i replied to your comment on the "A toontown story " thingy! LOL YOUR SO FUNNY!!! !! ! !! ! ! Mousei11 20:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Mousei11 20:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm not sure if the rules here are the same as the other wiki, but I just wanted to request user rights (to be an admin). I already own a lot of pages on the wiki (almost half) and I think I would be able to get the site more popular, moderated, and set up things like redirect pages that would be helpful to me. Theevina 23:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sprucing Up! Out of kind and generosity of me, I'll be happy to help you and this Wiki with a brand new main page. Since I can't edit the main page, I'll create the templates and you (or other admins) can input those templates. Just contact me and I'll be happy to help! It may take a while as I'm trying to make a new style. :) Anyways, if you ever need to make a two-columned main page, you can use this format: (Templates) (Templates) If you do want me to help out, just put a list of things you'd like to have on the main page(such as featured article/fanfiction, Admins in this wiki... etc. etc.). Bermuda Contact Me! 22:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! :O Thanks a lot! I'll be sure to make a new Toony main page! So far, I know what areas should be inputted: *Featured Fanfic Uh... Yeah that's pretty much it. Just contact me on anything else I should put on the Main. I would never expect Bureaucrat here. Thank you, kind person. Lol Bermuda Contact Me! 16:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! YIPPIE! ITS ME YOUR BFF SUPERCLOVER BANANACRUMBS!!!! I cannot belive i found you outside of toontown! Omg i really hope you get this messege! Btw, you know how Amy's real name is Gabby, well mine is Marisa. Omg im so excited! if you get this, whisper to me on tt! maybe we can talk sometime! :D Wikia The TT fanon wiki isnt active at all, whats happening?!?!?! WERE IS EVERYONE?!?!?!?! Fanfic edits How do you do fanfic edits? i need one more and ill get a silver badge! Talk Your fanfictions are good. Oh, haha. ty --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 16:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Giant Sellbots Please can you do the chapters of my fan fiction of attack of the 50.ft Sellbots. I make up some powers for the giant sellbots and while doing other chapters they will mutated during night. Thanks Emilythebrawler 18:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Uh. Do you think its a little bit uh short. I want it a little long please. Emilythebrawler 17:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) also check out this picture of the giant sellbots Emilythebrawler 18:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) and please put some infomation of all of this happening. and the attack of 50.ft sellbots is way too short. can you make it long of me. Emilythebrawler 16:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) epic wiki i joined about 2 weeks ago, and these stories are EPIC! Ttsbb1 19:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC)ttsbb1 oh.. one question.. you know The Evina has her pages locked so no one else can edit them? how do i do that? hiza wanna get on chat? Hey! Hey Toontastic xD hows it going? The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 19:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) hey, uh, how do you delete categories from a page? Ttsbb1 02:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ttsbb1 Attack of The 50.ft Sellbots Well I think this story is kinda too short please can you expanded longer. Emilythebrawler 18:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Am I still an admin? If so, I might stay just to "moderate" this place. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 16:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I think I accidently left you a message on your toontown wiki talk page. If not, who are the mods on here? JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 10:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant admins OK I dont think we need to ask him for his rights to be removed, he doesnt go on toontown at all anymore, ill just check how skooby has been doing on wikia. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 15:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) PS: Can we talk on chat? Hi there This wikia has been designed, edited, and posted on exceptionally well. I applaud you, as you've opened an area specifically for the ToonTown fans and writers, which was a brilliant idea. Thank you so much for this delightful and entertaining wikia. Dangerbydesign 03:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction of the Week Is Fanfiction of the Week active? I noticed the commend from the author regarding being the Fanfiction of the Week was posted back in July or so.. Dangerbydesign 16:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello Hey ToontasticToon! It's been a long time, I was just stoping by to say hi so, hi. I hate cheese, if you dont see that, then you must have not see my name.....Cheeseisnasty101 18:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction podcast A user called Sundogs wants to link his wiki with this one. He also wants to start a fanfiction podcast online and wants to know if anyone here would be interested in collaborating with him for that. I guess I could offer mine if that was so. See my talk page under "Affiliation and Other things" for the messages he sent me. Then I guess you being the leader here should make the decision. Theevina • talk 21:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Templates Done. *Template:Cog *Template:Coghq *Template:Cogmove -- User:Bermuda (talk) 05:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin Sort Out OK, I think we need to work on who the admins are. Here's what Im thinking. Remove Man for the job. I speak to him on a forum and we dont play TT anymore and are more interested in other stuff so its likely he wont be back on wikia again. Promote Skooby. He edits reguraly and has around 800 edits and is quite active and I think he'd be trusted to become an admin. Remove Theevina. Im not sure about this as it's your choice but I dont he is that regular to stay as one. So all in all there would be Bermuda, Me, You, and User:TheSkoobyOnToontown. What do you say? --JellyrollZillerwig Maria Sharapova <3 Send me a message! 13:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Two things.. 1. Can I use your toon name in one of my fanfics? 2. Can you use MY toon name, Wacky Snorkelwoof, in any of YOUR fanfictions? thanks! Wacky snorkelwoof, toon master. 07:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Why? Right? You are the founder of this wiki, why you did not earn The Creator badge? toontastictoon212 can you please read my fanon please thanks ;) Dimetrodongold I was thinking, should we give Dimetrodongold a position as a rollback or something like that? He's pretty good at correcting spelling mistakes and removing vandalism. Hi. It's ok if i can make a fanfiction series?Kyledude788 (talk) 23:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Toontastic. I made this new cogs. It's called Schoolbots. They are cogs that are based on schoolwork. But, I'm gonna give this idea to you bcuz, i was about to make my fanmade series. So, ok.Kyledude788 (talk) 23:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you check out my series called "ToonTown: Dreams vs Nightmare" and what do you think? You can't even find it but it's in the wiki activities.Kyledude788 (talk) 05:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Please visit my new wiki Hey, could you check out my new wiki? You can describe all about yourself, not just your Toontown-related information. Visit here --------> Land of Profiles! TheRobertsFamily3, best contributer ever (talk to me, boy/girl!) 18:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Oh, and when I made you an admin, it seems that it appeared on your profile as one of your favorite wiki! I do not think they should do this as when you promote somebody on a wiki they don't know about, and it goes on their favorites: one of the following happens: #They are annoyed. #They do not like the wiki. So please be careful what you do about it! Resigning as an admin I recently had an argument with TRF3. As Bermuda said my actions were un-admin like. I was frustrated that day, things IRL weren't good and made some remarks at him, not realising he was autistic. As a result of this I've decided to resign from both this and the TT Wiki. I've tried to make this wiki a better place, and I think I've done a good job, but I think the decision is right to leave. I bid you farewell. --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 12:18, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Your Fanmade Cog I thought you should know I have featured your fanmade cog in my new fanfiction, A Story of Three Toons. I have named it an Abotmination. ThatPortalGuy (talk) 17:59, April 30, 2013 (UTC)ThatPortalGuy Hey, are you still here? Please come back, the wiki has fallen into ruin... help! ThatPortalGuy (talk) 16:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Anoymous Block? As you may know, Wikia has added the feature to block Anoymous, due to certain wikis attracting users below the ages of 12, like this one. So I suggest you block Anoymous editing on this wiki. Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 15:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'm going to ban the anonymous user if they don't make an account by friday. They will be banned until they make an account. ThatPortalGuy (talk) 16:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) OK. Thanks. Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 16:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) The wiki is really in need of cleanup. A lot of pages are babyish. Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 16:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I know. I'm doing my best, but it's such hard work. ThatPortalGuy (talk) 23:42, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Someone should really edit the main page. Maybe start out with adding the news of this Friday is the anoymous block? Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 19:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I tried editing it, but I think Bermuda's really the only person who knows how to use it, and she ain't coming back. ThatPortalGuy (talk) 17:06, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Promotion I'm just wondering, can I have a promotion? I love editing on this wiki and helping people. And, many of the other admins are inactive! So I was wondering if I could have a promotion. Can I? I'll be a great help to the wiki. First, I think I'll make the delete template more Toontown related. Thanks anyways! Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 12:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I also forgot to tell you that I thought it would be more Toontown related if the rank names were changed. I think when your blocked the Blocked tag on the userpage should be changed to something cog related and Admins could be the Toon Resistance. Maybe the Founder could be the Head Toon? Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 12:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Although I haven't let on, I've been thinking about promoting you. Just sit tight and keep editing... ThatPortalGuy (talk) 16:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Editing I currently know how to edit all the sections of the wiki's main page. Just tell me what needs to be added and I'll add it! Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 12:59, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I would appreciate it if you would write that I have been promoted to admin and that anonymous users cannot edit. Also, choose a story to put on the front page. Gears ''has been up there for ''years... ThatPortalGuy (talk) 16:34, December 6, 2013 (UTC)